Problem: Let the line $p$ be the perpendicular bisector of $A = (24, 7)$ and $B = (3, 4).$ Given that $AB$ meets $p$ at $C = (x, y),$ what is $2x - 4y$?
Explanation: The perpendicular bisector of $AB$ must meet $AB$ at its midpoint, so $C$ is the midpoint of $AB$. We use the midpoint formula to find that $C = \left(\frac{24 + 3}{2}, \frac{7 + 4}{2} \right) = \left(\frac{27}{2}, \frac{11}{2} \right).$ Therefore, $2x - 4y = 27 - 22 = \boxed{5}.$